Goldie O'Gilt (2017)
Goldie O'Gilt' is a female duck who originated in the comics as Scrooge McDuck's old flame from his Gold Rush days. History Originally created by Carl Barks as a character in the comic Back to the Klondike, Goldie was shown to be a music hall singer in Dawson. Where in the 1987 show she appeared in the episode with the same name as her original stories and as well was presented the same way. Don Rosa also used her in several stories, including his The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck ''series and his comic ''Last Sled to Dawson (Uncle Scrooge Adventures ''#5). Here, it is implied that Scrooge and Goldie fell in love with each other, but never revealed their feelings of affection to one another and eventually drifted apart as Scrooge travelled across the world and acquired his fortune while Goldie remained in Dawson. In ''Last Sled to Dawson, Goldie owns a hotel in Dawson. Personality Goldie is a greedy and manipulative wealthy businesswoman and Scrooge's ex-business partner and girlfriend. She is an ambitious woman who loves adventure but loves treasure even more, that she will trick and use others to get it. Goldie is known for being underhanded, crafty and beautiful, she uses her sly and flirtatious ways to get others to trust her and give her what she wants. Although she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, as she is very hardworking and can hold her own in a fight. Intelligent, determined and strong, Goldie has faced many exotic, dangerous and magical situations without a scratch, typically because she has magical or cursed artifacts to protect her from certain harms. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Goldie is Scrooge's underhanded ex-partner and on again-off again girlfriend. While they are very flirtatious with each other, they often trick one another with Goldie being much more selfish and mischievous of the two. She does however still seem to show a soft spot for Scrooge, as seen at the end of The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! when she chooses to leave Scrooge a clue to her next adventure inside his top hat. Louie Duck In The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! Louie learns to respect Goldie's methods and reaches out to her as a mentor. They get together in Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! to con their way to riches. They bond Goldie shows isn't entirely stone-cold in her ways, as she developed a sincere fondness for Louie despite swindling him like she does everyone, evident by how she added a picture of Louie into her wallet, right next to a picture of Scrooge. Abilities *'Master Swindler': Goldie specializes in swindling others, a skill she uses to manipulate people and take all the gold for herself and is perceptive enough to see through others' attempts at duplicity. *'Boat Driving': Goldie knows how to drive a boat. After stealing the liquid gold from the golden lake of the Klondike, she made her escape by boat. *'Beautiful Voice': Goldie sang a song to distract Rockerduck while Scrooge snuck away to take back giant golden bolder. With the Eye of the Demogorgon *'Fire Immunity': Due to wearing the Eye of the Demogorgon, Goldie is granted the powers of fire and lava immunity, however, she only retains these powers when wearing the amulet. Quotes "Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark, Scroogey." "I'm Goldie O'Gilt." Appearances Season 1 * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! Season 2 * 6. Last Christmas! (non-speaking appearance) * 9. The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! (In backstory; on phone) * 18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! * 24. Moonvasion! (non-speaking cameo) Video Trivia *The creators of the series have indicated that Goldie and Scrooge have a sort of rivalry, not unlike that of Batman and Catwoman. *The inspiration of her character was from Kathleen "Klondike Kate" Rockwell. Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Neutrals